Easter Egg Hunt
by RaiLei
Summary: My little easter fic. When Sakura and Touya make a bet that each of them and there friends can find more easter egg's then the other. The war begins, only to end with as the winner! A cute little fic, but sortof rushed.


The Easter Egg Hunt

"Touya! Hurry up! I wanna get some Easter eggs!" 5 year old, Sakura Kinomoto called up the stairs. "Coming!" 7 year old Touya Kinomoto replied, coming down the stairs. "Dad! Sakura and I are going to the mini golf course for the Easter Egg Hunt!" Touya called. "Ok Son. Have fun. Don't let Sakura out of your site, she's our little angel." Mr. Kinomoto said. Touya nodded. "Bye Daddy!" Sakura said. "Bye dear. Listen to Touya." He said. Sakura nodded and gave him a hug, before going out the door. "Are you going to search for Easter egg's?" Sakura asked. "Yep, and I'll get more then you will." He laughed. "No way!" She shouted. "Wanna bet? I got Julian on my side." He smiled and laughed again. "I got Meilin, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika to help me." She said, cheerfully. "Right. All of you little pipsqueaks can't beat me." He smiled then started to laugh. "I will win." She said. "Hey Julian!" Touya called to his friend. "Hey Touya! Hey Sakura!" He called. "Hey." They replied. "Sakura and her little friends think that they can get more Easter eggs then we can." Touya whispered to his friend. They started to laugh. "Try your hardest Sakura." Julian said to Sakura. They ran to the Easter Egg Hunt. 

At the Easter Egg Hunt spot…

"Hey Sakura!" Meilin shouted when she saw Sakura. "Hey Meilin." Sakura shouted then ran off to her friend. "Sakura! Get back here." Touya called. "Just let her be, she's going to see her friend over there with the pigtails." Julian said, pointing to a purple haired girl with pigtails. "How are you Meilin?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine." She replied. "Same here. Do you want to help me beat my brother at finding more Easter Egg's, because I said that I could get more Easter Egg's then him. Do you want to help me?" Sakura replied. "Sure. Do you want to ask Syaoran over there?" Meilin asked. "Sure, why not?" Sakura replied. "Ok." Then the two ran over to Syaoran. "Hey Syaoran." Meilin called. "Hey!" Sakura piped up. "Oh hi." He replied. "Do you want to help us beat Sakura's brother at finding more Easter Egg's then him and his friend." Meilin said. "Do you want to help us?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. They also asked Tomoyo, Naoko, and Rika to help him, they decided to help to, all they needed to find was Chiharu. They found her hanging upside down in a tree. "Chiharu!" Naoko called. "Hey Guys!" She called. "Do you want to help us beat Sakura's brother and his friend, Julian, we are going to find more Easter Egg's then they are." Rika said, happily. Chiharu got down from the tree. "I'll help you, but Takashi would have to come, because he's my cousin and I have to hang out with him. Do you mind if he helps?" Chiharu sighed. "Sure he can come to." Sakura spoke up. "Ok." Chiharu replied, she grabbed Takashi's arm and they walked over to the mini golf area. "Look around the fences and see if you can find any Easter Egg's." Tomoyo called. Everyone nodded then split up.

5 minutes later…

"Would everyone who is taking part in the Easter Egg Hunt please line up at the Entrance of the golf course. All kinds of kids lined up in the line. Sakura and her friends managed to get second in line. "Did you find any?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded. "When we get in there, lets split up and find the ones that we know where they are." Takashi whispered. They nodded again. "Good luck Sakura. Your going to need it." Touya whispered, then laughed and walked away. "Don't listen to him." Julian whispered, before going and standing next to Touya. The gate then opened all the kids pushed to get into the course. The eight kids ran their separate ways for the eggs. Sakura ran and dived into the bushes, she crawled around in the bushes and found 5 whole eggs. She put them into her Easter Egg Basket with a little bunny head on it. She climbed out of the bushes and started to walk around the course looking for more egg's. Meilin was down on her hands and knee's, crawling around the different courses grabbing some Easter Egg's from the holes that the ball goes into. Syaoran was looking around the middle of the course, and found 5 Easter Egg's. Tomoyo was looking into the announcers box, she found 10 Easter Egg's. Chiharu was up in the tree's swinging from tree to tree, grabbing Easter Egg's. Naoko was looking around the grass, by the tree's finding 3 Easter Egg's. The announcers then came onto the PA system. "The hunt is over, hope that you enjoy your egg's. Touya and Julian ran over to Sakura and her friends. "How may Easter Egg's did you find?" Touya asked. "We have 48 Easter Eggs. "AW MAN!" Julian and Touya shouted. "What?" Sakura asked innocently. "We only got 47 Easter Eggs. "WE WON!" The eight kids shouted. Touya looked at his watch. "Sakura! It's 3 o'clock. We were supposed to be home already." Touya yelled. He grabbed Sakura's small wrist and started to walk towards their house. "Bye." Sakura called. "Bye." Everyone called back.

At home…

"Why are you home so early?" Mr. Kinomoto asked, when the door closed. "Didn't you say to come home at 3?" Touya asked. "No." He replied. "Sakura? Do you want to help me make supper?" He asked. Sakura nodded. He took her hand and walked into the kitchen together. "What are we making for supper, Daddy?" She questioned. "We are making rice balls and sushi." Her father replied. Sakura's eyes lit up. "I love Sushi!" She shrieked. Her father laughed. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked. "Nothing is dear." He replied. They then started to make dinner.

At the dinner table…

"How many Easter Egg's did you get?" Mr. Kinomoto asked. "We got 48!" Sakura piped up. "We got 47." Touya said, unhappily. "Did you get 48 or 47?" He asked. "We got 48. We had a bet that me and my friends could get more then Touya and Julian." Sakura said. "Who was on your team?" He asked. "Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu's cousin, Takashi." Sakura piped up. "We have our ways of winning." She said. "They cheated." Touya yelled. "No yelling at the table, and their only little kids, so let them be." He said, standing up for Sakura.

Six years later…

"Sakura! Come on or your going to be late for the Easter Egg Hunt." Touya said in a baby voice. "Shut up, TOUYA!" 11 year old Sakura Kinomoto yelled. "Sakura! Your friend is here." Mr. Kimomoto yelled up the stairs. "Send them up." Sakura yelled. Pounding then wad heard coming up the stairs. "Hey Sakura!" A voice called from behind Sakura. "Hey Tomoyo!" She replied. "Are you coming?" Tomoyo asked. "Where are we going?" She questioned. "Remember I asked you if you wanted to help me baby-sit my little cousin Hikari and you said that you would help me out remember?" Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded. They left the house with Hikari and her little friends and her brother, Taichi. They were fighting who would get more Easter Eggs, Taichi and Yamato. Or, Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Miaoko, Iori, Ken, Willis and Michael. 'Not again.' Sakura thought to herself, she realized that what happened when she was 5 and her brother was 7. The same thing was going to happen again, and in the end of it, it did happen again. 


End file.
